A Life Without The Blacks
by CBlack19
Summary: Andromeda is pregnant with Muggle-born Ted Tonks's kid. Sirius wants out. Together, they're going to get ready for a life without the Blacks.


**Written for Budapest All Over Again's ****Creatures of Hogwarts Challenge/****Competition (Centaur) and thehogwartsgleechick's ****I Don't Feel so Good Competition**

One hand intertwined with Ted's, and the other clutching her stomach that would be round in a few months' time, Andromeda stared at the front door of Number 12 Grimauld Place.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ted asked her. The twenty year old Black nodded. She removed her hand from her stomach and knocked on the door.

Fifteen year old Sirius opened. "Andi!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at her and Ted's intertwined hands. "You're going to tell them you're dating?"

"Ssh, Sirius," Andromeda whispered. "Don't spoil it for them." Her cousin gave her a wink and led them in. She curtsied. "Aunt Walburga. Uncle Orion. Father. Mother." Andromeda narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix who was showing off her new Dark Mark.

"Andromeda," Druella Black said curtly. "Is this the man you have been seeing?"

"Yes, Mother." The Blacks were seated in a circle and Andromeda took her seat next to Sirius. Ted sat next to her. She glanced at Lucius and Narcissa. _Foolish parents_ she thought. _It's love. It's not blood purity that Narcissa found in him. _

"What's your name, young man?" Walburga asked.

"Er, Ted Tonks, Mrs. Black," Ted said, fidgeting.

"Tonks? I haven't heard of a pureblood family with such a name," Cygnus noted. Andromeda bit her lip.

"Ted isn't pureblood," she said in such a small voice that the Blacks barely heard her, but they did, and they all gasped in such unison that it seemed that they have practiced it.

"Don't tell me he's a halfblood with a Muggle dad!" Bellatrix exclaimed in outrage.

"Bella," Sirius began with a grin. "You're beloved Voldy has a Muggle dad. Dumbledore told me."

"YOU DO NOT INSULT THE DARK LORD IN FRONT OF ME, YOU FILTHY PEACE OF BLOOD TRAITOR! AND NEVER AGAIN SHOULD YOU USE HIS NAME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shrieked, and Sirius let out a scream of pain.

"That is enough," Cygnus said. "May I ask for your blood status?" he asked Ted.

"Er, Muggle-born," Ted said nervously and Andromeda braced herself for what was about to come.

"WHAT?" Walburga shrieked.

"ANDROMEDA, GET THIS PEACE OF FILTH OUT OF OUR NOBLE HOME!" Druella yelled.

"YOU DARE, YOUNG LADY, BRING THIS FILTHY MUDBLOOD HERE?" Cygnus bellowed. Bellatrix stepped forward in the midst of all the yelling, and everyone quieted down.

She jabbed the tip of her wand above Andromeda's heart. "You dirty little blood traitor, leave with your Mudblood of a boyfriend before this gets bad."

"Fine!" Andromeda yelled and stood up. "Come on, Ted!" Ted stood up too. "By the way, I'm pregnant!" Everyone gasped.

"YOU GO, ANDI!" Sirius yelled.

"Silence, you filthy Gryffindor," Orion commanded.

"Get out!" Druella shrieked. "And never show your faces again, you or any dirty half-bloods you might have!"

"Bye," Andromeda said, smiling and turning away.

"As for you, young man," Orion rounded on Sirius.

"_Accio bag!" _Sirius said. "I've been meaning to visit James. Sirius out." He spun on his heal and followed Andromeda and Ted out the door.

"That was fun," he said when he got up with them. "We're going to get burned off the tapestry!"

"Sirius, Ted and I are going to get married. Where will you go? You can't stay with the Potters forever," Andromeda said.

"I was planning on leaving today even before your announcement. Uncle Alphard opened a Gringotts volt for me that will help me survive until I get a job of my own," Sirius said with a shrug. "He told me today would be a right day to run away. Bless him, Uncle Alphard." Andromeda chuckled.

"Well, good luck, Gryffindor," she said.

"Good luck, blood traitor," Sirius answered and they, along with Ted, laughed. "Oh and Andi?"

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"Can you take me via side along Apparition to James's house?" Sirius asked. Andi laughed.

"Sure, Sirius."

A whole new life was waiting for both of them. A life without the Blacks.


End file.
